The present invention relates generally to speakers for producing audible sounds and, more particularly, to an electrostatic speaker arrangement for mobile devices.
Advances in communication and manufacturing technologies have resulted in mobile devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants, becoming increasingly smaller in size. One consequence of these size reductions is that less space is available for speakers and other components. While consumers prefer mobile devices with small form factors, consumers still expect high quality audio output from their mobile devices. Therefore, there is great interest among manufacturers in finding ways to reduce space requirements for speakers while maintaining high quality audio output. At the same time, manufacturers are constantly looking for ways to reduce the cost of mobile devices. Therefore, a significant challenge facing manufacturers is how to make low cost speakers that require less space and that produce high quality audio output.